A Time for Autumn
by natasha calli
Summary: Amelia and Sakura join the boys on a friendly Scavenger Hunt during Halloween. This is a glimpse at how they meandered through the city passing friends as they went along. Fem!America and Fem!Japan. Warning: Hetalia and Nyotalia Divergence and Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **A Time for Autumn**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

 **Summary:** Amelia and Sakura join the boys on a friendly Scavenger Hunt during Halloween. This is a glimpse at how they meandered through the city passing friends as they went along. Fem!America and Fem!Japan. Warning: Hetalia and Nyotalia Divergence and Fluff.

 **Author's Note: For this fic, I actually borrowed the theory of Pocketter** **where there are two representations for every country. One that represents the actions of the government and the other the actions of the people.** __You know how sometimes the people don't always agree with the government. It got me thinking what if it's like that?

Also not all female nations were found or wish to be found. Some interact with their male counterparts while others don't. We often see the male counterparts with the government but the female ones are among the people and are usually hidden away. Thus, I wanted to see how the girls would interact with our favorite Hetalia characters.

And unlike the male counterparts who were often cared of by their bosses or head of states. The Nyotalia girls had to fight, work and struggle in their early lives in order to survive. They may not die but they can starve, hurt and suffer like humans and other personifications. Much so because they are in tune to the people themselves.

 **London, England**

The scarlet, crimson, and orange dotted with trunks of white birches and the pure green of the fir trees signaled the arrival of autumn. From the cool and edgy breezes and the windows thrown wide open, the people feel alive without the summer's heat.

During this season, there were a lot of things to do before winter comes. From picking fruits, decorating the porch, driving down the open country road to enjoy the beautiful scenery or even staying at home to bake apple pie; one can never be bored with autumn. And nothing best represents autumn but Halloween. This year, the party would be hosted by none other than Great Britain.

It was a common occurrence that although the male counterparts are officially invited to attend such events, the Nyotalia girls were never mandated to attend. Some of them show up but many prefer to enjoy the night at their own leisure. Others prefer to stay at home and protect the states while their counterparts are away.

With Great Britain as the host. They spared no expense, trying to outdo the previous host last year which was ironically France. The theme was based on the book Harry Potter. Cauldrons filled with food and candy were spread throughout the tables. The ceiling was projected with several candles floating in the air similar to the great hall in Hogwarts. Portraits lined the walls. As standard flags of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin hang on different sides of the ballroom. While ghosts and dementors were placed above entryways as the winds made the sheets move.

Alfred and Amelia went to the party as a courtesy to their adoptive parents. Alfred came dressed as Captain America. From his black boots, dark blue jumpsuit to his utility belt and pair of gloves, he looked every inch a hero. The crowd was impressed when he came up. The only thing missing was the mask. It was only fitting that she also matched his own. Thus, she came as Black Widow. Together they paid their respects to England who was dressed as none other than Harry Potter. They both gave him a hug.

"Happy Halloween, Arthur. Great party by the way."

"Why thank you, Alfred. I couldn't let that frog surpass me, could I?"

Amelia and Alfred gave him a wry smile. Arthur can never let go of his grudge against the Frenchman even though he was in a relationship with Marianne. "Anyway, where's Alice?"

"She's making last minute preparations. I worry about her."

"Why?"

"She tends to go overboard."

"Well, you know, mom. She wants everything to be perfect," Amelia explained.

"She needs to relax. Arthur, you should tell her to take a break."

"Fat chance that would do anything?" Arthur muttered. "So how are you both?"

"Fine," groaned Alfred.

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say the presidential elections are heating up," pacified Amelia.

"It's driving me crazy!"

"There, there lad. It won't be long now. Pretty soon, you'll be meeting your new boss," said Arthur sagely. "Let's just hope that the American people would vote wisely,"

Everyone knew that the selection of the new president was no laughing matter. America's new boss would be the leader of the free world. It was an honor but also a heavy responsibility. For the president's actions would influence the whole world. One that may play a vital role in the war on Syria. They stayed with Arthur for a while and made idle chit chat before Amelia excused herself to get a drink.

On her way to the bar, she saw Sakura drinking champagne. She was dressed as a cute female ninja. The maroon tunic top with black trim, attached to black corset, black arm and leg warmers with maroon lace up detailing showed that she had a thorough eye for detail.

"Howdy, Japan!"

"Hello, Amy-san. How are you?" She gave her a hug.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. You looked great!"

"Thank you. You look wonderful too."

Amelia beamed. Her black skin tight catsuit, two belts buckles with a pair of glovettes showed her curves nicely. "Thanks. Where's Kiku?"

Sakura raised her glass to the west side of the room. Amelia looked to see Kiku dressed as a mummy. He was conversing with Germany and North Italy who were dressed as zombies. With that in mind, it was apparent that Kiku would soon change costumes to join them.

While Amelia ordered her favorite Chardonnay, they talked about the situation in their countries as well as the latest gossip in the rumor mill.

"Amelia!" Alice called. The hostess wore a long, black and green Victorian masquerade ball gown that accentuated her figure. She sashayed towards them with a flute of champagne in her hand. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom! You look incredible!"

"Why thank you, darling. With so many things to do. I decided to just grab the thing I had in the attic."

"It suits you, Alice-san."

"Thank you, Sakura. I'm glad this old thing still fits. Now if only I could do something with this party."

"Relax, mom. The party's amazing."

"I can't help it, poppet. With the Scavenger Hunt coming underway. I have to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Why? The party's awesome as it is."

"It's the centerpiece of this whole thing. I can't let anything ruin it," defended Alice. "That reminds me, do you plan to join the Scavenger Hunt?"

Amelia looked at Sakura. She shrugged in reply. "We're not sure yet, mom. We'll probably pass." Although England's games were often exciting, the girls hated making a fool of themselves in front of the other countries. They often let Alfred and Kiku do that for them.

"Oh? The winner of this game would get an all-expense paid trip to the Caribbean's for a week."

"I thought you were going to give gift certificates, Alice-san?"

"Well, we decided to raise the stakes. This would make you run around the city almost all night. You might not have the time to even enjoy what the rest of the festivities have to offer."

She turned to Sakura, "I'm game but only if you are."

"But Amy-san don't you want to pair off with Alfred or Maddie?"

"Nah. If I know Alfred he'll probably choose with Matt or Kiku while Maddie would definitely take Gilbert." Amelia turned her attention to Sakura. "So, you up for a little game, sis?"

"Hai."

"I hope you win," Alice grinned. "Arthur and I decided to make the game a little more interesting to even out the playing field."

"Oh? Care to give two of your favorite girls a few tips?"

Alice gasped but she looked playful. "Why, Amelia! I'm appalled. I taught you better than that."

"I'm sorry, mom. I should have known," Amelia said. "Everyone knows, it's impossible to get information out of you."

"Well, I hope you wore good running shoes, you'll need it." Alice smirked. "It looks like Marianne just arrived. Late again, I see." She shook her head before excusing herself to speak with the French state who came dressed as Marie Antoinette. "I'll talk to you later alright?"

They watched Alice admonish Marianne for her tardiness before they joined different social circles. The girls worked the room during the entire party. They would speak to friends and give casual nods to their allies and acquaintances. They passed by Toris and Felix taking shots of Tequila in a corner. They were dressed like pirates. The girls met and took pictures with several dignitaries. Later on, they registered for the game before they danced with friends. True enough, Maddie chose Gilbert while Alfred chose Kiku for the hunt.

They watched as the dancers performed a routine on stage. There were several bands that played before the crowd. The song Thriller even came up once or twice. There were several magic tricks and pyrotechnics that lit the ceiling of the ballroom. Amelia loved the theatrics. It was a true Halloween extravaganza. In another part of the room, an indoor home theater played the newest horror movies if anyone cared to watch.

Amelia greeted her father with a kiss on the cheek when she saw him. Francis, who was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera, commandeered the bar. He enticed everyone nearby to play the game of tying cherry stems with their tongues. If they ever wanted to become great kissers. Amelia tied her cherry stem with ease. Francis taught her how to do it when she was a child. She recalled the time when she told her mother about it, Alice was furious. She wouldn't speak to Francis for a year and banned him from seeing any of her children indefinitely.

Sakura went to talk to Belgium. She was dressed as a sexy she-devil and offered to do fortune-telling for those who wanted to know their fortunes using tarot cards. She also watched the female Bad Touch Trio perform live on stage.

Pretty soon the main event was upon them. Arthur and Alice went on stage to give the ground rules. "Alright you bunch of cretins! Listen up because we will only tell you this once. In order to discourage cheating, we decided to send the tasks electronically to your phones of the things you have to do. There are ten tasks all in all. Do not forget that with the aid of CCTV, we can monitor everything you do as you go along. You will only be handed the next task if you successfully complete the one given to you." Arthur explained.

"Now, everyone always remember that partners must work together while playing the game." Alice gave her thoughts. "Some tasks deal with strangers. So please do not harass our people!"

"There are only three important rules in the Hunt." Arthur raised a finger. "Rule number one: You cannot bribe or coerce other individuals to complete the tasks for you."

Arthur held two fingers, "Rule number two: No cheating, lying or sabotaging other's work. Always play fair. It's very important to be patient and resourceful. Don't let your competitive instincts drive you to ruin others' chances to win."

"Sabotaging other teams will result in automatic disqualification. It's just a game, guys" added Alice.

"Now, not all pairs have the same task as yours but some do." Arthur raised three fingers this time. "Thus, for rule number three: We allow collaboration when teams converge with others in a given task. You can forge an alliance if you like." Arthur expounded. "You have until midnight to complete everything. So good luck and have fun. Let the Scavenger Hunt begin!"

The players then scrambled out the room. The others who refrained from joining the Hunt nestled in to enjoy the food and other festivities. There was a large screen in front of the ballroom to show what the participants were doing. Some opted to stay to watch the adventure unfold. The micronations who were dressed in animal costumes played online games. While others were placing bets on who would win the Scavenger Hunt.

For the girls, the game began in a spooky graveyard tour at the public cemetery. Amelia glanced at the crowd. There were about a dozen pairs scattered at the entrance. She saw Ludwig and Feliciano at a distance. _No surprise there_. Matthew, who was dressed as an Indian also came along with Cuba, who was dressed as a cowboy. Even Francis came with Antonio who was dressed as a werewolf and several more teams to name a few.

"I do not see Alfred-san or Kiku-san around."

Amelia glanced at the crowd again. "They must have a different task from ours. Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad. You are not scared." Sakura teased.

"Hey! I'm only scared of ghosts!" Amelia defended. _Not creepy cemeteries in the middle of the night._ "Let's just pray that we don't encounter them tonight."

"Hai. We best finish the task as soon as possible then?" Sakura grinned.

Amelia nodded and said nothing else.

The task was easy enough. Take a photo in front of a statue of a cherub. The pairs roamed the grounds in search of it. Little did they know that there were only three statutes scattered in the graveyard. It was hard to find one in a dim lit place. Amelia stumbled into one when she tripped. She found it on top of a child's grave. They quietly prayed for the dead little girl before they took a picture and exited the graveyard.

The second task was to take a picture with a tea pot in an antique shop. They had to hurry because the shops would close any minute. The antique shop was a wonder in itself. Majority of the other things they found were pretty random. They found old furniture, books, toys, tools and canning supplies. Sakura would have loved to browse through the shop if they weren't in a hurry. Finally, they found a teapot in the kitchenware section. They took a picture before leaving the shop.

As they were about to leave, they saw Gilbert and Maddie coming by. Gilbert was dressed as the Winter Soldier while Maddie was dressed as the Corpse Bride. Because of their costumes, they made a pretty odd couple. One dressed in roguish black while the other dressed in bluish white. They wished them good luck before taking a bus to get to their next destination.

The third task came via text message. They were to take a picture with the biggest Halloween pumpkin in a pumpkin patch. This was tricky because there were no pumpkin patches within the city. They had to find the nearest one in their vicinity. They googled and asked strangers if they knew of one nearby. Good thing that there was an elderly couple who pointed them to the nearest one outside the city.

As they bid the couple goodbye. They came upon Alfred and Kiku in the subway. And lo and behold they also met Ivan and Wang Yao. Ivan looked perfect as a mafia boss while Wang Yao dressed as a sophisticated vampire.

At first no one said a word. There was a tense and scary aura emanated from America and Russia. It seems even in this place, politics played a role on their interactions. China and Japan tried to persuade them to play nicely. But no one paid any mind. After all, there was no love lost between them as well. Due to the territorial dispute between them. As well as the war games being held right now in the Pacific.

Amelia and Sakura greeted each one cordially but all they got was a nod from both pairs. If there was one thing that the girls understood. It was that they were supposed to avoid such scenarios.

The girls were free to interact with others. But in no way where they allowed to interfere with their government's foreign policy except by order of their heads of state. That duty was solely placed on the shoulders of their male counterparts. The girls, after all, reflected the actions of the people. While the men reflected the actions of the government. Thus, any enmity between countries were often created by their male counterparts based on conflicting national interests. Sometimes the animosity would be extended to them even if the female counterparts have no hand in such matters.

They stood as spectators as they waited for their train to arrive. Quietly, they watched as the two pairs began with the usual greeting of name calling and hidden insults. It soon sparked an argument as to who would win. A bet was conceived with the losers becoming the slaves of the winners for a day.

Amelia wanted to hear more of it but their train arrived. On the same train, they met the male Nordics dressed as Spartans and the Baltics dressed as ghouls. When they reached their stop, they hurriedly called a taxi to find the nearest pumpkin patch.

They were beaten there by none other than Basch and Julchen. They wore a matching Joker and Harley Quinn costume. The female Prussia looked the part of the blonde femme fatale perfectly. Switzerland would have been the same if he would have smiled. Ironic that he was the Joker.

 _The Joker that never laughed or grinned_.

They were leaving when the girls came. Julchen greeted them warmly but Basch merely gave them a nod before leading his partner away.

They finally found the biggest pumpkin they could find. It was a lovely sight. There were several pumpkins in different shapes, colors and sizes. Some were already carved with different expressions in their faces. They took a picture of the pumpkin before taking more pictures of themselves with other pumpkins. A memento of sorts for tonight.

After sending a picture to England, they quickly received an automated message to the next task. A task that would make them go back to the city.

To be continued.

 **Author's Note: I've decided to cut this. It's just too long. For any questions, leave a comment. It's always appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **A Time for Autumn**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

 **Summary:** Amelia and Sakura join the boys on a friendly Scavenger Hunt during Halloween. This is a glimpse at how they meandered through the city passing friends as they went along. Fem!America and Fem!Japan. Warning: Hetalia and Nyotalia Divergence and Fluff.

 **London, England**

The fourth task was a trip to the city to find a hedge maze and take a picture at the center. When they arrived at Hampton Court Palace. It was already closed. They found Alfred and Kiku once again at the entrance of the maze.

"Hey guys!" Amelia greeted the boys.

"Oh, hello girls." Relief was seen on their faces.

"You looked happy to see us."

"Yes, well you are a better alternative than seeing China-san and Russia-san again." Japan shrugged.

"Anyway, watcha doing?"

"Looking for a way to get in," replied Alfred. "There seems to be no other way aside from the gate."

"Were you waiting here for so long?"

"Not really. We just arrived."

Alfred narrated on how their task started in a museum to take picture of a particular painting. Then they carved and decorated pumpkins at Hyde Park with nothing but a spoon. They also crept into a planetarium to take a picture of a comet.

Each time, they had to sneak in because the places were already closed. Alfred said he didn't mind but he whined on how they always met Russia and China on every task.

"How many task did you finish?" Amelia asked.

"Five. What about you?"

"Four. The tasks kept us running around the city."

"At least you don't see Russia and China. Man, are those guys a pain." Alfred grumbled. "I think Arthur did that on purpose."

The four looked for a way to get in but the gate was securely closed. The only way inside was over the hedge. The boys offered an alliance for the task at hand which the girls gladly accepted.

Like a trained martial artist, Kiku ran towards Alfred. Alfred in turn intertwined his hands and lifted him in the air. The boost was enough let him reach the top of the hedge. Pretty soon, he sat and extended a hand below.

Alfred did the same to the girls. One by one he lifted them so that they could reach Kiku. When they were all on top. Alfred went ahead so that he could assist them below.

Whilst inside, they met a few teams like Austria and Hungary who were dressed as Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. They even saw Hong Kong and Taiwan who were dressed as the Mad Hatter and Alice in Wonderland passing by.

They moved through the maze often encountering a dead end. They joked around and told stories on how they were on similar adventures in the past.

The two pairs were surprised when they checked to find that they had taken 15 minutes to reach the middle. This was due to a combination of technical challenge, cul-de-sacs and long paths. There wasn't that much in the center. Just a sculpted iron frame.

The pairs took selfies for the completion of the task. They stayed awhile longer to get a group photo before going back to where they came.

As the group left the hedge maze the alliance was over. They bade their goodbye to the boys as the next task was different from theirs.

The fifth task was the nearest candle shop in London.

The candle shop offered a variety of shapes, sizes and colors of candles just like the pumpkins. It was an easy enough task. The shop was still open for the public until midnight. After taking a photo of the most beautiful candle they could find, they bought some as keepsakes to remember the event.

They bought their favorite beverages at Starbucks before roaming around the city to look for a fountain for their sixth task. When they did find one they took a photo of themselves throwing a coin in before going to the next one.

As they left they met Monaco and Seborga who were dressed as a snow fairy and a hunter respectively. They were holding hands. Confirming the latest gossip that they were together.

The seventh task was to take a picture in front of a mannequin dressed in one of their costumes. They hurried to the nearest shopping mall. They had to ask permission if they could do so.

When the staff refused, Amelia had to persuade her that she would gladly buy something in the store if she accepted. The staff eventually agreed.

They decided that it was easier if the mannequin wore Sakura's ninja costume. While trying to dress the mannequin, they found that Sakura's dress wouldn't fit because it was too small. They had to dress it with Amy's catsuit instead.

Dressing the mannequin was a hassle in itself. Finally, they finished the task. Then took a photo to provide proof of their endeavor while Amelia temporarily wore a bathrobe which she ended up purchasing along with a pair of leather boots. Before they left, Amelia asked the staff to send it to her hotel room.

As they left they saw no other pairs around. They surmised that they were either ahead or behind the pack. The tasks weren't really hard but there was a lot of traveling. So time was always a problem. Some of the pairs probably withdrew by now.

The eighth task was to ride the London Eye and take a picture on the highest viewing point in London. It was easy enough. No one could ever fail to find the most popular tourist attraction in the United Kingdom.

The problem was that one revolution within those air-conditioned ovoidal passenger capsules took about 30 minutes. Time that they did not have. However they conceded. They couldn't very well ask the staff to make the ride go faster. So they resigned themselves to just enjoy the ride.

The sight was spectacular. They were free to walk around inside the capsule, though seating were provided. They took several selfies aside from the designated task. When they finally got down Amy asked Sakura what's next on the list.

"Nothing that hard. The ninth task says we just need to ride a double decker bus towards the Palace of Westminster and take a picture in front of Big Ben as a background."

"That's easy enough."

They accomplished the task with no complications. The Clock Tower was the most famous landmark of all of Great Britain after all. They encountered Ukraine and Belarus dressed as witches doing the same. Felicia and Lovina were also there dressed as twin angels.

"What's next on the list, sis?" Amelia inquired as they left.

"The last task maybe a little complicated." Sakura frowned.

"Why complicated?"

"We need to find a portrait inside a haunted house."

"Wait, what?"

"It says we need to get in the Halloween spirit by going on a local haunted house then take a selfie in front of a portrait."

"Aren't there any alternatives?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's the last task. We can't negotiate. Are you alright, Amy-san"

Amelia shivered, "W-who me?" She laughed. "Of course! I'm the heroine after all."

"We could always back out."

Amelia shook her head. "I-its alright, sis. We're almost finished. We could win this!"

"If you are certain."

She gave her a determined look. Sakura did not pester her further. After taking a bus, the pair chose the nearest haunted house in London using google maps. The result was the 50 Berkeley Square.

When they went there, they came upon Russia and China who were standing in front. So focused were they that the men didn't notice until they were behind them.

"What does it say, comrade?"

"It says that the house became known as 'The Most Haunted House in London'," explained China. "It is said to be the home of the 'Nameless Horror', a brown shapeless yet tendrilled mass and capable of frightening those who see it to madness and death, aru."

"Do you think, it's true, old friend?"

China skeptically snorted. "Hardly. England must have made it all up."

Hearing those words, frightened Amelia but she could not back out. "Hey guys." She greeted them warmly. The men turned to see them. Sakura gave them both a bow.

"Ah! Greetings, ladies."

"Looks like we're in this together. Care for an alliance?"

Russia gave China a calculating look. China responded in kind. The girls knew that they were communicating something. A usual trait often seen between the best of friends.

"Da," Russia simply said while China shrugged.

The girls were surprised. They thought for sure that the male personifications would refuse. They quickly hid their surprise. "So what do you have in mind?"

"We were thinking of just breaking the door."

"I could pick the lock, if you like?"

"You know how to pick a lock?"

"Sure. I had to learn it when I was little." Amelia went to the front steps.

Unlike Alfred, she was not a goody too shoes. She had a past just like everybody else. Picking locks was just another way to survive. Just another trade to learn. With a hairpin, she was able to press up and feel the individual pins on the doorknob. She pushed them up and felt them spring back down when she released the pressure. The door opened.

Amelia let the male personifications go inside first before stepping in the hall and shutting the door. They tried to turn on the lights but to no avail. Thus, they flashed the lights of their cell phones into the gloom. For all the good it did, the room remained stubbornly dark.

Unlike the horror movies, the house was not covered in cobwebs. The place were filled with ageing books. They grow in unsteady columns from the floor, stacked on desks, tables and chairs. The walls were lined with bookcases. They had to be careful not to knock on any of them as they pass through every room.

Using their cellphones, they carefully navigated into the house trying their best not to knock into furniture. They decided to divide the work. The girls would take the first floor. The men would take the basement. They tried to find a portrait but there was no frame in sight.

They had no choice but to go further up the stairs. The men walked undaunted. For Amelia, the house looked so creepy that she didn't want to stay another second inside. And yet she stayed. In front of her brother's antagonists, she had to show that she would not back down. She held on to Sakura as they walked.

Just then, a creak was heard in the darkness.

"W-what was that? I heard something." The group paused holding their breaths and with audible heartbeat. The rest of them listened in anticipation. There was nothing but eerie silence.

A few minutes later Russia replied. "It must be a rat running around."

"I heard something," cried Amelia.

"It was probably just the rotten floorboards, Amy-san. Its normal for old houses to creak," reasoned the female state.

"I—I guess." Sakura had always been one of Amelia's closest friends so she often felt comforted when she was at her side.

The men were amused at Amelia's antics. They thought her childish in believing in ghosts.

But it was different in her case. She could always feel the paranormal. It was a sixth sense that she hated to have. And the house was giving off way too much. She often shivered at the slightest of noise. It distressed her so greatly that Ivan offered her his flask of vodka to calm her nerves. She took it gladly and gave her thanks.

On the second floor, there were several rooms that they had to check. There was also a strange musty smell in the air. They divided the work once again among themselves. Every room was filled with rows and rows of books. And yet each step filled Amelia with trepidation. Still she persevered. She had to show that she wasn't scared.

 _Well not that much_.

Both searches produced no portrait. It was as if all portraits were taken down.

 _Blast Arthur and Alice to hell!_

They decided to check the tiny room at the top of the building together. At last, they found a painting in the middle of the room. The two pairs finally took their photos with the portrait. They used a flash to capture it on camera before exiting the room. Amelia was glad that the task was over.

Russia paused then showed his phone to China.

"Is there something wrong, big guy?" Amelia inquired

"My phone cannot seem to send the photo to England."

Amelia looked at her phone. "That's odd. I can't get any reception."

Sakura and Wang Yao also checked their cellphones. "I also have no signal, aru."

"Why don't we try again later? We need to leave," suggested Sakura.

"You're right. As far I know, this is still breaking and entering." Amelia explained. "Someone might call the cops if we stay longer." She always hated bothering the Scotland Yard late at night.

The men assented. She grinned, relieved that they were leaving. The house just gave her the creeps.

As they were going down the top of the building, a creaking noise of a door was heard throughout the floor before it quickly slammed shut. It was so strong and forceful that it made Sakura snuggled closer to China's arm. When she finally raised her head. She saw China was grinning down towards her.

"Relax, child it is only the wind, aru." China assured her.

"That would have been a logical explanation, teacher. If the windows weren't all shut," Japan retorted.

Just then Amelia screamed. She quickly jumped into the arms of the nearest person next to her. "I-I know this is crazy but something just grabbed my leg," cried Amelia.

"You're exaggerating, little one," said Russia. She turned to find she was being carried by Russia but he didn't put her down.

"No. It was a hand. It was cold, wet and clammy!" She exclaimed.

"No one is here except us." Russia tried to pacify her.

She tried to convince them that she was telling the truth. When a strong foul nauseating stench invaded her nostrils. She was not the only one to notice the stench. They looked around to see where the smell was coming from.

They pointed the light of their cellphones towards the direction of the smell. They nearly fainted at the sight. It was a body. A bit of flesh decaying, with maggots still crawling on its face, as it move towards them.

Frightened, China immediately took Japan's arm and hurriedly drag her towards the staircase. He did the best he could as he maneuvered down the steps through the darkness.

Russia also did the same. As he run pass the hall, he felt a cold grisly presence behind him as it tried to reach for him.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and off. It flickered all over the house. The doors inside the house banged repeatedly on their hinges making the passersby jump. The floorboards trembled, books flew in the air and pieces of furniture were dragged around the hall. Several objects smashed into the walls.

Ivan had to avoid getting hit at random while a terrified Amelia clung to him for dear life.

Meanwhile, Wang Yao and Sakura arrived at the first floor. They also encountered the same scenario as they passed through the hall. Hearts racing as they tried to open the front door. But the doorknob stubbornly wouldn't budge. Try as they might. Finally, China, who couldn't take it anymore, asked her to stand back.

"What do you intend to do?"

"I'm going to break it down."

"But you'll destroy it." Sakura really didn't mind the door. However she didn't want to get caught trespassing.

China didn't care. "I'll pay for it, aru!" He kicked the door in frustration.

Ivan and Amelia soon reunited with their friends. With one more kick, the poor doorknob snapped open and let them pass. They bolted like a pack of scared rabbits into the street.

Finally, they were out of the townhouse. Both teams sighed in relief. Ivan later set Amelia down. Looking inside the house, it was as if everything got to normal. But they felt as if someone or something was still watching them. Waiting to drag them back inside. They shivered at the thought.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Please remind me later to punch Arthur in the face."

"Gladly, Amy-san."

"Let me help you, little one." Ivan chimed in.

"Normally, I detest violence but that was too much."

"I would also like to give England, a piece of my mine, aru!"

A chime interrupted all their conversation. It was a message from the England congratulating them on their last task. They were ordered to return to the ballroom. The two teams took a black taxi deciding that they had enough adventure to last them for weeks.

When they got there, Alice was waiting for them at the entrance of the ballroom. Amelia was glad to see her mother. She welcomed her embrace.

"Are you alright, poppet?"

Amelia wanted to tell her everything but all she said was, "I'm fine, mom. Did something happen?"

"Not really. I just felt that something was wrong," explained Alice. "We were watching the live footage when you arrived at Berkeley Square but we couldn't see what was happening inside. What happened?"

She glanced at Sakura before answering. Sakura gave her a glance back. "You wouldn't believe us if we tell you."

Alice crocked a brow. "Oh?"

"We'll tell you all about it later, Alice-san."

"Alright. I'm just glad you're all safe."

"Did we win, aru?" China asked.

Alice shook her head. "Gilbert and Maddie walked through those doors an hour ago."

The two pairs were saddened that they weren't the winners of the Scavenger Hunt. They even proposed that they share the prize among themselves.

The honor deserving of such glory went to Gilbert and Maddie. They breezed through their tasks with ease.

Gilbert narrated to everyone who listened on how they gate crashed another Halloween party for a task. He complained on how he had unawesome piggyback rides with strangers or how they sneaked into the Tower of London and almost got caught. He bragged how he and Maddie picked apples outside the city, knit a small sweater for a stranger's pet pug and looked for a scarecrow in the middle of nowhere.

The last task which was a trip to Ten Bells was the cherry on top. They experienced objects moving on their own, doors banging on its own and inexplicable gusts of wind. Even when every window in the pub were closed.

The large screen verified all his claims as it showed all the activities of the teams on every task. Alice assured everyone that every teams' participation was recorded on tape. She even offered to give them a copy as a souvenir of their time in London. The only footage missing was the one in Berkeley Square.

Though disheartened, Ivan and Wang Yao were glad to find that Alfred and Kiku also didn't win.

They came through the door just a few minutes behind them. They were visibly upset, weary and disheveled. Quite different from the last time they saw them. Since nobody won, the bet was later declared moot and academic.

Several pairs returned looking just as haggard as they were. They confessed that they struggled on the last task which was a trip to haunted locations in London. Arthur later met a lot of disgruntled participants on the matter. And true to her words, Amelia smacked Uncle Arthur on the face.

The rest of the party was moved to the grounds of the hotel. Australia initiated Killer Instinct; a game of hide and seek. As he was dressed as Grim Reaper looking for his victims.

Romania, dressed as Jack Skellington, made a bonfire and asked the guests to gather around. The guests took turns telling their own scary stories. A few nations even narrated their adventure at those haunted houses.

The night later ended with fireworks courtesy of China. Julchen initiated a game of truth or shots while the others played beer pong and sang karaoke. A few hours later, the states were ready to call it a night.

After bidding her family good night, Amelia walked towards her hotel room. Happy to finally get the sleep she deserved.

 _ **Author's Note 2: For any comments, you might have, just leave one down below. I always appreciate a review. Thank you!**_

 **Side note:** _**Please be patient. I did not abandon Russia's wife. After a year of absence I just feel that I needed more time to practice my writing until I am up to form for it.**_

 **P.S.** **Kudos to** **Pocketter, please check her works. It's amazing!** I'm just a fledgling writer capable of so many mistakes but she is AWESOME!


End file.
